Dakota Arrives
by CSpirit
Summary: Danny And Danielle are walking home when they find a little girl living on the streets and they bring her back to fenton works with them what secret does she have hidden that she might just tell?
1. Dakota's Little Accident's

One Day, Danny and Danielle where walking down the street and saw a 9 year in a box on the streets her clothes where torn, dirty and was muddy she watched Danny and Danielle walked down pass her and she looked down and thought ''there goes another good living family'' and then sighed. Danny thought then said ''Danielle remember you on the streets like that?''. '' Yea'' said Danielle. Well maybe she can stay with us by the think of it she kinda looks like us. Then Danielle looked at the girl. Yea she does but her hair is down and long and dirty. Of cource its dirty Danielle she's living on the streets. The girl gasped when she heard Danny say that maybe they should take her with them. Then Danny went down to the box and said ''hey there I'm Danny and that's Danielle'' Danny said pointing at Danielle. Then the girl got out the box she wore Blue jeans with red and blue converse with a short sleeve hoodie that's red and long a long sleeve shirt that's blue under with black long hair. Danny said ''we decided to let you live with us at Fenton works''. The girl said ''Really?!''. Danny said ''of cource so anyways you can tell us a little about yourself with my family at Fenton works. ''cool!'' said the girl. When they got to Fenton works Danny called everyone to the living room where everyone sat down on the couch. Jazz said ''what is it Danny?'' while she was on the couch. ''Well we found a girl on the streets'' said Danny then Danielle continued the sentence saying ''and she looks like us so we brought her here''. jazz, maddie and jack gasped. Then maddie asked ''where is the girl then?''. ''she right here'' Danny said bringing out the little girl. Maddie said she's so cute!. Then the girl blushed. Then she sat on the couch and started to talk. ''hi I'm Dakota.'' maddie asked ''what's your last name sweetheart?''. ''I don't have one'' Dakota responded. Then Danny asked maddie if she could be adopted like Danielle. Maddie said sure she can!. Then maddie said ''welcome to the family Dakota!'' then Dakota laughed in happiness. Luckily we have a extra space in Danielle's room. Danielle gasped. What! She's staying with me?!?. Yes said jack. Then Dakota said ''I forgot to say my age and stuff sorry'' then she went on and said ''I'm 9 years old and I'm more a town boy then a girly girl. Danielle said ''hey your like me! Maybe ill recall to like being your sister.'' Dakota whispered something in Danielle's ear. WOAH WHAT!. Danielle gasped. Then everyone asked ''what did she tell you?!'' Danielle said ''she says she is me and Danny just fused at a younger age and is way different. So if your tottaly like me and Danielle prove it said Danny. Then I will Dakota said then went ghost. Everyone gasped. She has my style battle suit said Danielle. Then Danny said but it has my colors. Then Danielle and Danny both said ''SHE IS US FUSED TOGETHER!''. Dakota blushed. After Dakota changed to her human form again. Then she asked Danielle something. Hey you like chocolate to? Said Danielle. Dakota nodded. ''sweet!'' Danielle said. Then both girls ran into the kitchen with Danny running behind them and yelling 'Oh no you don't!!!!!''. It was too late Dakota And Danielle already got to the chocolate and started to get hyped up. Danny gasped and backed away but then Dakota and Danielle tackled him and where jumping all over him and yelling ''WOOHOO CHOCOLATE!'. then both of the girls ran outside and Danielle ran into a tree and Dakota ran into a wall then both dizzy walked to each other and fell over and passed out. Danny caught up with the two young girls and just stared at them laying on the ground passed out with chocolate all over there faces. Danny thought ''aw man I have to pick both of them up''. after Danny picked both of the girls up and took them back to Fenton works. Later on Danielle and Dakota woke up and there sugar rush had gone away. Dakota found herself in Danielle's room that is now also her room on her bed on her side of the room. She saw Danielle up and asked ''Danielle can u play with me?''. ''sure'' said Danielle then Dakota got a board game out. Danielle wanted the blue, red and white game piece but Dakota wanted it to. The two girls started yelling at each other. Danielle said ''NO I WANT THIS PIECE!'' Dakota started to say ''NO I HAD IT FIRST!'' ''NO U DIDN'T!'' said Danielle. ''NO I DID!!'' said Dakota. Then the girls brought there powers into the fight and Danielle blasted Dakota in the stomach and Dakota didn't know how to use any of her power except flying. Then Danielle blast her in every weak spot she had. By the time Danielle was done she saw Dakota on the ground with cuts on her body and her clothes ripped. She had tears all over her face and her hair was messed up and she screamed out ''DANNY!''. Danny ran in and saw Danielle had her hands charged up still with Dakota on the ground with cuts and her hair messed up with her clothes ripped. Danny gasped and walked over to her and Danny said ''what happened!''. ''Danielle hurt me because I asked her to play with me and she wanted the game piece I wanted and she got angry and beat me up with her powers and I knew she knew that I have no idea how to use any of my powers except flying''. Danny looked at Danielle with an angry face. Danielle your in so much trouble when mom and dad find out. Then Danny took Dakota downstairs where jack and maddie saw Dakota. Maddie said ''oh my gosh what happened'' then Danny explained everything her learned from Dakota's point of view. Danielle walked downstairs in shame and walked towards Dakota and said ''im really sorry Dakota i really didnt mean to do it i just wanted to peice and now i hurt you just becuase of a small little argument im really sorry.'' Dakota smilled and gave Danielle a big hug. ''I forgive u dani.'' Dakota said. Then The three Fenton's walked to the nasty burger and walked into Dash. ''Hey fentina whos the little twirp girl''. Shes Dakota my new sister. Dash walked over to Dakota and picked her up by the colar of her hoodie. ''Your the first on my list to beat up got it twirp.'' Dakota said ''Let me go u meat sack or ill hurt you''. ''what can u possibly do to me little kid' Dash said. ''THIS!'' and Dakota kicked him right in the face and punched him in the eye and kicked him in the leg and smacked him. ''and thats what happens if u mess with me got it Dasheria''. Danny and Danielle where staring right at Dakota with wide eyes. ''how did u- how what how?-''. Both Danielle and Danny said to Dakota. ''If he messes with me again i will personally hurt him''. After Danny took the two girls to a booth and said ''now all you have to do is meet tucker and sam''. ''Who they?'' asked Dakota. ''My friends'' said Danny. Just then Sam and Tucker walked in and saw Danny and walked over to the booth but didnt see Dakota becuase she wasnt tall enough to see over the booth seat. Then Sam saw Dakota and asked ''whos the little girl?''. ''lemme guess anouther clone from vlad?''. Danny gasped. ''now that i think of it i think she is but she probably already knew vlad was evil. ''Of cource i did silly head'' Dakota said. Then Dakota started to get crowded by sam and tucker and started to get freaked out and hid under the table. ''Danny are these the people you talked about''.''yea'' said Danny. After dakota came up from under the table and said ''Danny what are there names?'' asked dakota. ''well thats sam and thats tucker'' said danny. ''hi sammy hi tucky''.'' DONT CALL US SAMMY AND TUCKY!'' said sam and tucker at the same time. Dakota screamed and ran out the nasty burger.''WAIT DAKOTA GET BACK OVER HERE!'' danny said yelling. Dakota ran into the street and got hit by a tip of a car and fell on the road and passed out.''oh my god!'' danny said running over to dakota. danny picked Dakota up and she woke up. ''Danny why do i feel a tingly feeling in my hands?''. Danny looked at Dakota's Hands and saw they where bleeding badly from bracing from the impact.''Oh geeze uhh Dakota dont look at your hands youll regret it'' Danny said. ''Why?'' said Dakota looking at her hands now with wide screamed in fear and started Crying. Danny took Dakota back into the nasty burger still crying with Danielle staring at Dakota's hands. ''Holy Cow those cuts on your hands are nearlly as long as my fingers!''. That didnt make Dakota any happier.''Now is not the time to joke danielle!'' Dakota said angrilly before she punched dani in the face.''THATS IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!'' dani tackled Dakota and they started kicking and smacking and hurting each other.''THATS IT!'' dakota screams and went ghost.''Ha you dont know how to use your powers!'' dani ''THEN IM GANA LEARN!'' after that dakota's hands turned neon green and she blasted dani in the face. Then dakota flew up and started punching dani rapidly after she was done dani hand multiple bruces.''AND HERES TO FINISH YOU OFF DANI!'' after dakota put both of her hands together and made a green aroura form around her and it shot right at dani making her unconsois and out for the count.''AND DAKOTA WINS!'' dakota said after puting her hands on her hips like she was a teen with a confident look on her face with her hands still glowing green.''Dakota look what you did'' said danny angrilly and shot Dakota in the back.''i know what your thinking danny im not a little baby you didnt have to save me all those times i could handle it'' dakota said. ''sorry dakota for what im about to do'' said danny and put her in a force field and started slamming it on the roof and on the ground. luckily no one was inside to see them using there powers but tucker and sam where watching the whole thing. Dakota eventually gave up and transformed back to her human form in defeat and in pitty to herself passed out. Danny took both girls to the hospital incase they where hurt they both came out an hour later danielle was fine sence she was used to stuff like this but dakota on the other hand well was beat'in down and was olding an ice pack to her head. ''uhh i feel like i was hit by a train'' dakota said.''i feel perfectlly fine but nice combo sis that was awsome'' dani replied to what happened.''yea it was pretty awsome'' dakota said.''but it was dangrous and one of you coudlve gotten hurt'' danny said in a urgent of brothly caring love manner.


	2. SleepOver Madness

After Danny and Danielle and Dakota went back to fenton works everyone got ready for dinner but for dakota she was upstairs playing her ds playing ''nintendogs'' she was able to get tucker to change the settings so she could change how her dog looked.''DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY!!!'' dakota yelled from her room to get danny to come heard danny yell and fall over and heard several dished giggled to herself before danny came upstairs to her and danielles room and said ''what is it?'' while trying to get a peice of a plate out of his hand.''look at my doggy on nintendogs i got tucker to make it so i could change how my doggy looks!.''. Danny looked at dakota's nintendog it had black ears and green fur with a black tail with black eyes and black paws.''hey that looks like cujo the ghost dog''. ''i know i love my nintendog his name is cujo to!'' dakota said to danny in excitment. ''danny..'' dakota said to danny quietly.''yea?'' danny asked. ''do i have to go to school like you and danny i wont be at the same grade as you, danielle is in 7th grade and your in highschool what am i in? of cource the 4th i bet no one is gana like me or im gana have anouther enconter with kicking someone in the face'' dakota said nervously.''dakota when danielle was nervous like this i told her all the stuff that was at the school becuase i used to go to the school your gana go to i know all the teachers there and my 4th grade teacher was really nice i doubt it for the world that shes not there anymore so i bet youll have a good start at school when the time comes to going there for the first time kay dakota so you got nothing to worry about''. dakota smiled at danny and gave him a hug.''Kids dinner's ready!'' maddie yelled from downstairs up to her 4 kids.''.''coming mom!'' dakota yelled back downstairs.''after dinner dani and dakota planned to have a sleepover but not the girly kind ones they where gana watch all three jarassic parks and eat pop corn and have soda in there pajama's and sleep in sleeping bags or even stay up all night telling secrets or talking or looking at ghost files on there laptops. Dakota could barley eat she was so excited danny said to dakota ''man dakota yoyur really figeting are you really that excited to have the sleepover?''.''SLEEPOVER NOW!!! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' then she fell off her chair.''im ok!'' puting her hand up in a convincing dakota and dani raced upstairs to there bedroom and got dressed in there pajama's. dakota wore a sleevles dark blue tank top with a space shuttle on it with black sweat pants that had stars on it and dakota was holding a cujo plushie stuffed animal. dani wore a black tank top that had a rocket on it with dark blue sweat pants with all the planets on it and was holding a black and green idog plushie. both girls looked at each other and laughed and plomped onto the floor after setting up the tent they had and put a small tv inside with there sleeping bags and pop corn and soda's and laptops. ''this is gana be fun'' said dani to dakota. ''yea i cant wait to start'' said dakota.''then lets get started shall we little D ''said dani to dakota as her new little nickname. dakota smiled as she heard her nickname that mean she was really geting accepted to the family.''. after they turned on the first juarassic park they got to the part where the lawyer got eatin by the T rex dakota hid under her sleeping bag and came out after the eating was over and they finished that movie then the next and the they where looking at ghost file pictures and puting them into paint to draw on the pictures to make them look funny. dakota found danny's picture and made his head bald and made hairy potter glasses on his face and added a beard to his chin. danielle looked over at dakota's funny master piece and said ''o my god'' and burested out laughing joined in dakota to and they couldnt breathe they where laughing so hard that it was heard through the whole house but only danny heard it sence hes a light sleeper.''AAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!'' danny yelled in his bed and walked over to the girls room and looked inside the tent and asked ''whats so funny?''. dakota stopepd herself from laughing and pointed to the picture remade of danny in ghost form. danny just stared at the picture and at dakota again then he also started laughing. after a few minutes of laughing danny left and went back to bed and dani and dakota got tired and went to sleep dakota had a black and neon green sleeping bag with the DP symbol on it dani had a black sleeping bad with a neon green ghost on it. dakota was dreaming of flying away from the trex from the movie and was starting to melt like danielle was when she wasnt stablized all though dakota stablized herself she is still scared of melting. dakota screamed and shot right up from sleeping sweating like crazy and breathing hard. danielle was still sleeping dakota felt tears falling from here eyes from being scared. she picked up her ghost dog plushie of cource she named cujo and held it tightly and creeped out of her room into the hallway she was scared of the dark sometimes and that sometime was right now she ran to danny's bedroom door and opened it she saw danny sleeping didnt want to wake him up so she carefully got her sleeping bag from her room and brought it into danny's room and set it up next to the side of the bed danny's face was directed at. dakota got comfterble and went back to sleep. she woke up the next day and looked up at the clock it showed 4:30 a.m she was up pretty early so she thought she should wake up danielle so she walked to her room and woke up dani and said ''danny is asleep still wana prank him now the hand cream prank something even more funny like tear up his whole room in his sleep or something'' dakota said.''good idea what if we change his whole room into something so girly he'll freak out and scream and we can video tape it as ''corn pop gets a corny room makeover''. ''thats the best idea ever'' dani said ''you are a really good prank thinker''. ''why thank you now lets do this thing'' dakota said. dakota and dani painted danny's walls pink and replaced his posters with girly posters and replaced all of his space models with unicorns and stuffed animals and they carefully painted his bed bright purple and changed his covers by making them intagible replcaing them with shiney silky pink ones and a quilt at the end of the bed with flowers on it. ''now lets tape it ready 3 2 1..'' dakota said. ''hey this is phantomgirl20 and this is my sis the new youtube maker ghostgirl60 we just pranked DPheroFenton our bro as you see we changed his room into a girly wonderland'' danielle said quietly and dakota finished saying ''so we can film it and get 1,00000000's of views for this person his cereal name is corn pop as you know vlad masters is fruitloop with us so heres DPheroFenton's new room'' dakota said circling the camera around danny's room. well hope you enjoy seeing the next video of him chasing us for what we did next we might put makeup on him'' dani finished. ''seeya guys'' both dani and dakota said before shutting off the camera. ''where so dead'' dakota said ''and? we'll get out of it two puppy pout faces with him and he'll have to stop were unstoppable with that'' danielle said ''good point lets get outa here after we wake him up and act liek where sleeping still'' dakota said. ''i got the perfect thing to wake him you know how fire works are? well we phantoms can make ecto works i like to call em like this'' danielle said making a very quite fire work explosion. ''so all we do is make a loud one and fly for our lives to our room and pertend to sleep?'' dakota said ''well i got that down lets do this'' dakota added. then both girls made the loud fire works and flew for there lives and danny shot up right from his bed and looked around his room and gasped. ''o my god those two little incocent looking little devils are dead...'' then before he went to there room he looked on youtube and saw they posted a video called ''corn pop get a corn room makeover'' with over 1,00000000000000 hits already.''now there double dead'' danny said to himself. danny stormed to there room and looked into the tent and saw the two girl where sleeping.''i gota ask them later but im not sleeping in the girly room i used to call my bedroom'' danny said to himself and went downstairs and slept on the couch.


	3. Road Trip

Later everyone was called for breakfast including tucker and sam danny explained how the two girls pranked him in his sleep by turning his room into a girl one. ''man you girls got danny good!'' sam said ''sam why are you trying to make them do anouther prank on me??'' danny said ''becuase they just proved girls can be good pranksters'' sam said in response. ''aww man tucker sam dani were late for school seeya little d seeya dani seeya mom and dad and jazz'' danny said to everyone before walking out the front door with sam and tucker. ''well seeya little D'' dani said to dakota before also walking out the front door to school. Later... danny walked through the front door next to dani to be greeted by a hyper dakota. ''HI GUYS YOU MISS ME EVERYTHINGS SO HAPPY TODAY WHY IS EVERYTHING SPINNING!!!!!!!!!!!!'' dakota said while spinning in circles around dani and danny. ''uhh little D are you feeling ok?'' danny said. ''YEP NEVER BEEN BETTER DANNY WANNY'' dakota said still spinning around. ''umm little D did you eat alittle to much chocolate?'' dani said to dakota. ''woah everythings spinning'' dakota said just before she fell over from a sugar rush. ''yep i knew she had choclate look at the chocolate she has all over her mouth'' danny said. ''ugh my head hurts'' dakota said sitting up. ''little d you really need to lay off the sugar'' danny said to dakota. ''hey can we go flying?'' dakota asked danny. ''im gana have to think about it'' danny said. ''aww cmon danny please!!!!!'' dakota said now doing the puppy pount. ''o god your even worse when you use it cuz your younger that makes ten times more damage then danielle's puppy pout'' danny said trying to block his eyes from looking at dakota. ''man fine we can go flying'' danny said in defeat. ''YAY!!!!!'' dakota said before tackling danny for a hug. ''lets get goin shall we'' dakota said happily before she transformed from fenton to phantom. ''o god i think the choclate coming back to haunt me one sec'' dakota said before running up stairs for two minutes. ''kay back remind me never to have lemonade and choclate together again'' dakota said. ''ok? anyway lets get goin dani wana come?'' danny said before transforming in phantom. ''sure'' dani said then transformed''. after they all phaised through the roof. ''danny watch this!'' dakota said before making both of her hands charged up and started blasting them while flying behinds her and went faster then before and made green smoke come out of her ecto blasts and made a neon green plasma smoke DP symbol in the air. ''hey thats cool dakota how you do that?'' danny asked ''well thats my little secret'' dakota said before laughing to herself. ''there you are whelp and you have a new member to your little team?'' somebody said from a good distance from danny and dani and dakota. then the guy a distance away flew right at danny shooting a missle at danny. ''DANNY HEADS UP!'' dakota yelled as she saw the missle coming. ''GAH!'' danny said before ducking and the missle missed him by an inch. ''woah that was close'' danny said. ''danny look!'' dani yelled over pointing to a robot whos known as ''skulker''. ''guys i got an idea!'' danny said. ''what is it tell it fast danny!'' dakota said. ''we all make a giant ecto blast in both of our hands then we all put both of our hands together and we throw all that at skulker!'' danny said. ''good idea lets do this quick!'' dakota said. then they all did the plan and did a good number on skulker but it didnt take him down. ''ha whelp ive upgraded my suit'' then skulker blasted danny down and danny changed back to human form. ''danny!'' both girls yelled. ''now for you ghost girl one'' skulker said before also blasting dani that also changed her back to her human form. ''DANI!''. ''WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU JUST CROSSED MY LINE!'' dakota said angrily.''oh yea whelp show me what you got for old uncle skulker'' skulker said. ''oh ill show you what i got''. dakota said slyly. then danny and dani woke up and saw dakota about to do something they cant ever do. ''lets get electrified!'' dakota said with a grin on her face. ''what in the world is she about to do?'' danny said ''i dont know but i think its gana be something awsome that we cant do'' dani said. ''skulker why dont you say upgrade to this!'' dakota yelled before her hands glowed neon green with mini lightning bolts shooting out and in the source of power. ''say nighty night skulker your about to shut be off'' dakota said before she put her hands in the air while the green energy was still going and then a giant plasma energy bolt shocked skulker until his suit was only crisp and he was left in his true form a piece of a green blob. ''now how about you take a nice nap in the fenton thermos!'' dakota said before she sucked skulker right into the thermos then put the cap on.''danny dani!'' dakota yelled before she flew right towards danny and dani. ''are you guys ok? are you hurt? you need to get to a hospital?'' dakota asked. ''nah where fine what was that one power you did?'' dani asked. ''well sence we have powers each other cant use becuase there our own specail power that one was mine next to the ghostly wail but we all got the ghostly wail so that doesnt count'' dakota said to both dani and danny. ''uhh...'' dakota said before transforming back to her human form and falling onto the ground. ''that must take alot of power out of her sence our specail powers do the same to us'' danny said. ''yea lets get back to fenton works its almost lunch time and im starving'' dani said before danny and dani transformed back to ghost form and danny picked up dakota and flew back to fenton works with dani by his side. when they where near fenton works dakota woke up bridal style in danny's arms danny didnt see she woke up. dakota felt relaxed and smiled and closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep in a matter of seconds. after a few minutes they arrived at fenton works and they phaised through the roof and dnny put dakota on the couch in the living room. a few minutes pasted and dakota woke up and heard ''kids lunch is ready!'' dakota had a small prank beguining in her mind and she went into danny's room invisible and saw danny was on the computer watching a youtube video in jazz's room sence his room is under construction from the last prank dani and dakota did. dakota walked behind danny and said next to his ear ''im back and you better be scared....'' in a creepy voice. ''GAH!!!!!!!!!!'' danny yelled then dakota went visible and she was on the floor laughing like mad. ''man HAHHAHHHA IM GOOD HAHAH!!!'' dakota said between laughs. KIDS START PACKING WHERE GOING TO CALIFORNIA FOR THE WEEK FOR SPRING BRAKE! maddie yelled upstairs. ''YAY CALIFORNIA!'' dakota yelled ''uhh danny can you help me pack though..'' dakota asked danny. ''sure'' danny said before he took dakota's hand and walked to her room. after a few minutes of packing everyone was ready and they got into the rv. dakota was connected with danielle's nintendogs game so there dogs where playing with each other. dani's dog had blue ears,feet and tail with black eyes and light blue fur. ''dani did you recieve the item i gave you?'' dakota asked ''yea i did thanks i always wanted a ice colors dog disc'' dani said ''cool i didnt need it so maybe you would want it so i gave it to you'' dakota said. ''guys can you connect with three people at once?'' danny asked ''yea'' dani and dakota said. ''sweet can i connect with you i have a dog that had orange and yellow feet,ears and tail with black eyes and the rest of his fur is red'' danny said befor he connected with dani and dakota. ''cool dog danny'' dakota said ''thanks his name is flames'' danny said. ''my doggy's name is frost'' dani said. ''cool!'' dakota said. ''hey can you three have one more person in the connection?'' jazz asked ''yea theres a limit of four people in connection'' dakota said ''cool can i connect?'' jazz asked. ''sure!'' dakota said then jazz connected everyone stared at her nintendog it had scientist glass and a lob coat on and it was a carviler kind spaniel thats brown. ''my dog's name is lucy isnt her costume cute?'' jazz asked ''i like it!'' dakota said ''i wana pet her'' then dakota used her stylus and petted jazz's dog after they where playing and showing tricks and having contests with there dogs for hours until maddie said ''kids where here!''.


	4. Hotel California

After a ten minute ride to the hotel the fenton family was going to stay at they walked to the hotel counter and the worker said ''hello welcome to hotel california how may i help you?''. ''hello im maddie fenton do you have a room for six?'' maddie asked the worker. '''yes we do ma'am heres your key its room 45 on the top floor'' the worker repsonded. ''thank you'' maddie said before the family got into the elevator and rode to the top floor. maddie got the key out and unlocked the room to find three two person beds. ''I CALL FUNNY DANNY!'' dakoya yelled before tackling danny. ''AAAH!'' danny yelled before he was tackled by dakota. ''little d what was that for?'' danny asked confused ''well sence theres three beds and there double everyone gets a partner they have to sleep with so i called you because you mostly stay up!'' dakota said. ''good point'' danny responded. ''i want jazz! she can help me with my science questions!'' dani said ''thats true'' jazz said. ''so sence its hot here.. can we go to the beach!?'' dani and dakota asked jack and maddie. ''sure we can lets go but first we..'' maddie started. ''get our swimsuits on me and dani already got the covered'' dakota said before dani and dakota ripped there clothes off to reveal one peice bathing suits dani's was black with a neon green stripe going across it and dakota was neon green with a black stripe going across it. ''hey look we match'' dakota said pointing to her and dani's bathing suit ''yea we do'' dani said before the both started laughing. ''your not the only one who did that idea'' dani and jazz said before they both ripped there clothes off jazz had a two peice bathing suit on and danny had surfer shorts with no shirt on. jazz's swim suit was teal and danny's surfer shorts where red. ''ok lets go!'' dakota said before she started jumpping up and down.''okay kids lets go'' maddie said before the walked to the beach. ''dani wana barry danny so only his head sticks out?'' dakota asked dani when they got the the beach. ''kay'' dani replied before they started diggin a hole. ''okay so ill pin danny down and dani after me and you roll him into the hole as fast as possible and burry him fast'' dakota said afteer the finished the hole. ''okay lets do this'' dani said before she got into place. ''DANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!'' dakoya yelled over to danny. dakota saw danny walking over to them and said ''yea?''. ''nothin'' dakota said before she pinned down danny. ''dani help me roll now!'' dakota said before her and dani pushed danny into the whole and burried him so only his head stook out. ''umm you guys work fast but whats the big idea?'' danny asked confused. ''where about to do this'' dakota and dani said before they poored sea water all over danny from there buckets. danny spat out water and said ''are you trying to be little devils again?'' danny asked before he phaised out the hole when nobody was looking. ''danny can me and dani go in the water?'' ''ladies first'' danny said before he picked up dani and dakota and through them in the water. ''your dead danny'' dakota and dani said before they both nodded at each other and charged up there hands icy blue but for dakota it was ocean blue. ''whats wrong with my ice powers i thought i had them!'' dakota said confused. ''dakota i think you have water powers not ice'' danny said. ''but thats not fair i wana freeze stuff! cmon freeze somthing hands! cmon!!'' dakota said. ''dakota that must be your second specail power we all get two me and dani have the same second one ice powers and dani has the ecto booster powers and i have the ecto bomber ray it shoots enemy's farther away'' danny said to dakota. ''o well for me'' dakota said and dove down into the water. then dakota came up again holding a shell ''how come there arent any mermaids down there??'' dakota asked ''uhh they live in the....atlantic! yea the atlantic ocean thats why you cant find them'' danny said. ''ohhhhhhh silly me'' dakota said before geting out the water. ''mom can i get a towel'' dakota asked maddie. ''sure here ya go sweetie'' maddie said before handing the towel to dakota ''thanks mom'' dakota said before she sat on the sand with the towel rapped around her. ''i think..im gana..take.. a nap....'' dakota said before she dosed off into a deep sleep. later she woke up at the hotel in her pajama's in the bed she and danny are sharing. she looked around the room and saw danny watching tv. ''danny where's dani?'' dakota asked. ''shes over there danny said pointing to her bed. dani was in the bed in her pajama's playing her ds picchat typing secrets. dakota go out her ds and laughed and entered the chat room danielle was typing secrets in. ''umm danny did yoyu connect to my chat room?'' dani asked. ''no'' danny said plainly. dakota tried not to laugh and typed ''i know who you are and i know where you live and i know who you are ive been watching you''. ''oh my god danny i think somebodys stalking me look'' dani said showing danny her ds. ''um dani did you know thats dakota's ds name it shows ''DakotaPhantom'' how could you not know thats little d's name'' danny said. then dani looked at dakota and saw she had her ds and was grinning at her. ''one sec i wana do somthin'' dakota said before she got out the bed and turned on the stero. she put in a cd and smiled and pressed the play button and the song shake it came on she walked over to danielle and pulled her off the bed and pulled her where the stero was and dakota started dancing. ''oh i get it you want me to dance with you?''. ''yea'' dakota said before making danny get up off the floor from watching tv and pulled him where her and dani where dancing and she let go of danny's hand and started dancing with danielle again then danny started dancing. once the song ended dani had an idea and said ''what if we have a kareoke contest?''. ''great idea dani!'' dakota said before she pulled a mic out f nowhere ''how did i know pulling stuff out of nowhere would be so easy'' dakota said. ''i want to use the song do you think you love me!'' dakota said. ''i want im strange and i like it'' dani said. ''i got shake it'' danny said before both dani and danny pulled out mics from nowhere. ''ok so who's goin when? ''ill go last sence i dont know if i sing good'' dakota said quietly. ''ill go first'' danny said ''im second'' dani said. then danny turns on the radio and starts singing. Let's Drop! Yeah I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside get inside Tonight your falling in love let me go now The feelings stirring me here we go now... a few minutes later danny finished the song and dakota was clapping. ''okay my turn!'' dani said before she got up from the bed and turned on her song on the radio dani then started to sing. hey! yea! im fly the original! im sly im nearly irresistable and i dont even try!... then a minute later she finished her song. ''okay little d your turn'' dani and danny said. ''i dont know i never really heard myself sing before but ill try'' dakota said before she turned on her song and started to sing. do you think you love me? you love me? oooowee do you think you love me ohhhh i think i love you! love you!... a minute later she finished her song to see two open mouthed halfa's. ''woah dakota your a great singer!'' danny said amazed. ''thanks hey wheres jazz mom and dad? and why does the room look diffrent theres only one bed'' dakota asked confused. ''o yea mom and dad rented us our own room jazz is staying with them so that makes me your guardian right now i guess'' danny said. ''room service!!!'' dani and dakota yelled then started laughing. ''you want food service fine here the menu's'' danny said and handed them a menu. ''oo i want one of everything on the dessert list its all free sweet! for kids itleast! yes kids are 4 to 20! we get all our food free! so danny can we get one of everything on the dessert list?'' dani and dakota said. ''sure thats fine with me'' danny said ''yay!!!!!'' dakota yelled but accidently didnt realise she charged up her hand and shot danny in the back of the head with a tiny blast. ''hey what was that!'' danny said rubbing the back of his head. ''sorry danny i dont have controll of that lightening blast thingy i can do'' dakota said ''its fine'' danny said then called room service and orderd the dessert and a minute later they came up to the room and gave them the food. ''mmmmmmmmmmmmmm'' dakota said before she took a choclate cake and stuck her hands in it and started eating it. by the time they where done danny was on the floor with choclate on his face and passed out on the floor with choclate bar rappers on his body dani was half on the couch and half on the floor with choclate smotherd all over her face with choclate on her clothes but the worst of all dakota was laying on danny's stomach and had choclate all over her and had rappers on herself two with crumbs all over her and in her hair. danny woke of up a groan and a 60 pound sack on him the formed at as dakota passed out. ''uhh... wah.. oh dakota wake up dani wake up''. ''what happened m head hurts'' dakota said holding a hand to her head. ''where am i'' dani said waking up. ''i call the shower dakota trying to get up and walked into the wall thinking it was the door way to the bathroom to take a shower finally she got through the door way and turned the shower one and went to the sink and cleaned her face then closed the door to the bathroom and took a shower later everyone had a shower and was getting ready for bed danny went to bed first then dani then dakota everyone was asleep except dakota. dakota saw danny sleeping and hugged him and fell asleep hugging him.


	5. Melting

The Next Day...

Danny woke up with someones arms around him. ''dakota?'' danny said turning around on the bed. it was dakota and she was sleeping with a smile on her face. ''uh dakota? little d?'' danny said rocking dakota back and forth before she woke up. ''whats the problem?..'' dakota said looking at danny''. ''this'' danny said pointing at dakota's arms that where atill around danny. ''oh uhh.. i can explain uhh i woke up and i saw you sleeping and i hugged you then i fell asleep'' dakota said nervously. ''umm ok?'' danny said. ''you can let go now though'' danny said. ''oh! sorry..'' dakota said taking her hands away from danny. ''so should we wake up dani?'' danny said pointing to the second bed. ''i guess then we can order breakfast'' danny said sitting on the edge of the bed dani was using staring at her. ''can i poke her?'' dakota said starting to green evilly. ''uhh ok? oh and dont use the evilly grin its alittle harsh for you'' danny said to dakota. ''aww i like doing that'' dakota said crossing her arms. then dakota grabbed a baseball bat out of nowhere and poked dani with it. ''i didnt mean something like that!'' danny said taking the bat away. ''poo'' dakota said before she started poking dani millions of times. ''wha?'' dani said tiredly. ''little d can you stop poking me'' dani said sitting up in the bed. ''yes mother'' dakota said before she laughed for a moment before she saw something that made her gasp she saw danny had a choclate bar in the pocket of his jeans. ''umm dakota what are you staring at?'' danny said before he was tackled down by dakota. ''gah dakota!''. ''gimmie the choclate!'' dakota said trying to reach for the choclate while danny was holding her arm back. ''no its mine!''. ''danny give it!'' dakota said before she bit danny and grabbed the choclate bar. ''yes i win!'' dakota said holding the choclate bar in the air before bitting it. a moment later dakota finished the choclate bar. ''lets get breakfast now'' dani said pulling out a menu. a moment later they got there food and easily ate it in seconds. ''your paying'' dakota said holding a bill that showed 20.00$. ''well im the only one with money so'' danny said before he payed the bill. ''now what do you wana do?'' dani said sitting on the bed. ''lets play doom!'' danny said pulling out three laptops. ''uhh whats doom?' dakota said confused. ''its a really cool game youll like'' danny said giving a laptop to dakota. ''i like stuff i like lets play!'' dakota said before she turned on doom. they all put helmates on before the poped into screen. danny had a silver suit with neon blue lines going all over with a helmate on. dakota had a gold suit with neon orange lines going all over it and a helmate. dani had a copper suit with neon yellow lines going all over it. they played against each other for itleast two hours and where surprisingly beaten by dakota multiple times in a row. ''ok i officaly have forever eye strain'' dakota said holding her head and trying to block out the sun with the bed covers. then blue mist came out of al three halfas mouths. ''great on vacation and we still have to work'' danny said before he transformed into his alter ego. ''can i help?'' dakota said before transforming into her alter ego. then a fimilair annoying voice was heard and said ''I AM THE BOX GHOST!''. ''ok why is he everywhere we go'' danny said. ''hey can i take him down?'' dakota said to danny. ''sure ill enjoy this'' danny said relaxing on the bed. ''be back in a sec'' dakota said before she phaised through the roof. a moment later she smacked into the padio window. ''hes stronger then he looked believe me'' dakota said with her head phaised through the padio door. she was in an upside down position with her legs dangling in the air. ''oh now he just asked for a death wish'' danny said before he phaised through the roof. several smacks where heard and the sound of the fenton thermos and the screaming of the box ghost geting sucked in. ''if he hits you again im tottaly going to hurt him then kill him again and again until im tired of killing him over and over again then im going to send him to skulker as a present'' danny said glaring at the fenton thermos. ''wow so you can get hurt by the box ghost and beat down skulker thats harsh'' dani said looking plainly at the window. ''i said he could take a good shot at me sence i could easily take him down and he took that chance'' dakota said transforming back to normal after danny. all the sudden a aurora started around dakota with lightning sounds coming from it with little mini lightning bolts shooting in and out of the power. ''uhh danny?..'' dakota said starting to get nervous of the aurora. ''dakota are you doing that on your own?'' danny said holding her hand sence she was floating up. ''i think its my electric powers acting up again. ''dakota said before the energy stopped and she landed onto the floor with a thud. danny helped dakota up but then had green goo all over his hand. ''uhh dakota'' danny said showing dakota the goop on his hand. ''oh no'' dakota said backing up onto the wall. ''no i cant be doing that i stablized myself that cant be happening'' dakota said starting to form tears in her eyes. ''dakota we can get the stuff my dad made that stablizes ghosts'' danny said trying to calm her down. ''danny do you have it with you i dont like seeing myself melt like this'' dakota said looking at her hand. it was all goopy but the normal color of her hand. ''sorry sis but i dont well get it soon enough'' danny said. ''danny.. i dont wana melt'' dakota said before she fell to the floor and looked up to danny with teary eyes before she looked down with tears falling down her face.

**OMG poor dakota is melting! is danny gana save her or is she gana go through the dani had to go through but having to stay like that forever? READ NEXT CHAP this is going to make this fanfic very intresting :D**


	6. Phantom Runaway

Later After Dinner.....

Sam wanted to talk with danny and dani alone for a moment. ''guys i have a feeling that dakota might be evil sence shes always nice to you danny and danielle as soon as you trust her she will do as planned and turn on you and take you back to vlad and think how annoying she is always popping up when me and danny are kissing or prank us or whatever else she does to us when we arent looking'' sam said. ''okay so she can be annoying at points'' danny said. ''and so she pops up sometimes and wrong times'' dani added. ''and maybe she is evil then'' sam said to dani and danny. ''you never know for all you know she could be a demon girl made by vlad of cource and is working for him still'' sam added. ''ok ill agree with you just for now'' dani and danny said. then dakota became visible who heard everything that was just said. ''you think im annoying?.. and think i-im evil?'' dakota said with a tear going down her cheek. ''dani,danny how could you say that! i look up to you guys.. and mostly to you danny i would do nothing to hurt you guys i love you why would i... but if you think that ill just leave!'' dakota said before turning into phantom and phaising out the house to outside. ''how can they think that.. ill just leave..'' dakota thought wipping her tears away. ''dakota wait!'' danny said who was in ghost form floating in the air. ''what you wanna tell me something else thats wrong with me?!'' dakota said before she started flying as fast as she could away from danny. ''dakota!'' danny said before teleporting infront of dakota stopping her in mid air. ''dakota i didnt mean it i just wanted sam to stop talking about you'' danny said to dakota. ''danny you and danielle agreed that i was evil with sam.. danny you know i would NEVER EVER! hit you at all on purpose if i did and if i do hit you on purpose im being controlled danny just get this into mind i love you more then anything for taking me off the streets when i first saw you i loved you..'' dakota said who had mutliple tears falling off her face. ''dakota i promise i do not think your evil and dani doesnt either even if you ask her'' danny said to dakota. ''danny... I-I dont...'' dakota said. ''dont what?'' danny said confused. ''I-I dont..believe you... YOU AGREED TO SAMS DIRTY LIE!'' dakota screamed before she flew back to fenton works into her room and put a ghost shield up on her door and locked it. in danny's room.. ''sam.. dakota wont even talk to me now.. thanks ALOT she loves me but now she wont even go out the room for me'' danny said smacking his forhead. Later at Midnight.. Dakota had her bookbag and her cujo plushie with her and started to write on a piece of paper ''Dear Danny,Dani I ran away i feel unwanted right now im upset and depressed and confused of where to go and what to do i need to straightin things out in my head and find all the awnsers to my problems From, Dakota no last name and cujo'' dakota finished writting and phaised into dannys room quietly and put one copy of the note on dannys dresser and put the other note on danielles dresser then phaised out the house and walked away from the house holding her cujo plushie in her backpack.

**SRRY! so short it got intresting! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY intresting i planned this way before i got to this point XD **

**READ NEXT CHAP!**


	7. Phantom Found

The Next Morning......

''HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!'' dani said looking at the note. ''DANNY!!!!!!!!!'' dani said running into dannys room and showing him the note. ''HOLY COW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' danny yelled as he read the note. ''MOM DAD JAZZ!!!!!!'' dani and danny yelled. A moment later.... ''HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE GOODNESS!'' jack said as he read the note as for jazz and maddie read it to. ''we have to find her she could be hurt of hungry or something bad could happen to her!'' maddie said looking at the note again. Anouther few minutes later **[man i love time jumping!] **the fentons called the police put up posters and told every orphanage to be on the look out. just then they past a stack of boxes dani used to live in when she wasnt stablized. ''good times good times'' dani said looking at the area. Moments later... the fentons splited up and all had feton phones they even got tucker and sam to help. danny passed by a pile of rubble and decided to check it out. ''man theres alot of rubble where did it come from?'' danny thought to himself then found something fimilair in a box. ''wait isnt that dakotas book bag?'' danny said to himself then grabbed the bag and unzipped it and found dakotas cujo plushie. ''oh no..'' danny thought then started digging in the rubble and soon enough found dakotas ghost form glove. ''SHOOT! guys i think i found her!'' danny said in the fenton phone. ''where are you?'' the fentons asked. ''an area where a pile of rubble is'' danny replied a moment later the fentons got there leaving sam and tucker still looking just incase. danny was still digging then found dakotas hand sticking out the pile of rubble. ''found her..'' danny said to the fentons before pulling her out. dakota was unconsois with bruises and scratches all over her body with green blood all over her arm and coming out her cuts and her suit was ripped and had dirt all over and her hair had some green blood come from cuts on her had and had a bruise on her head. ''woah someone did a number on her'' dani said pointing to some of her bruises and scratches. danny picked her up bridal style. ''danny can you tell if her cuts are fresh?'' maddie said with a worried look on her face. ''by the look of it i think it happened a few minutes ago'' danny said before dakota transformed back into her human form. her street clothes where also ripped and dirty her shoes where beat up to the max and some green blood was on dakotas pants and shirt. ''woah they did a number on her in human and ghost form'' danny said with worriedness in his tone. ''ill meet you guys back at the house'' danny said before he transformed into phantom and flew back to the house with dakota in his arms. ''sam,tucker i got dakota you can stop looking'' danny said before turning the fenton phone off. moments later danny and the other fentons arrived at fenton works at the same time. danny put dakota on the couch and got out a first aid kit. just then dakota started waking up. ''uhh..'' dakota said holding her head then screamed and started clutching her right arm. ''dakota what happen?'' danny said after he transformed back to human form. ''some lady came up to me she had hair like vlad in ghost form but her hair was orange and she had a red buisness suit on she said why hello there little girl i told her to stay away from me then she turned into some black ghost with a ghost tail instead of legs and her head looked like fire but it wasnt fire it looked like fire thats black staying in place she started punching me and scratching me in human form then i turned into phantom and got only one shot at her and then she got angry then did twice the damage causing to brake my arm and giving me brusies and cuts and ripping everything i have on'' dakota explained. ''spectra....'' danny said ''im going to kill her so many times its not even funny then im gana throw in the ghost zone then let her out again then beat her again until she says uncle and thats gana be never'' danny said as a threat. ''thanks danny im sorry i didnt believe you'' dakota said before she hugged danny with her good arm. ''mom can u rap up dakotas arm'' danny asked maddie. ''of cource i will'' maddie said before she got arm cast rap and rapped dakotas arm and danny coverd dakotas wounds and got some ice for her bruices. ''danny i cant go to school like this ill be questioned do i still have to go'' dakota said who had a frown on her face and had puppy eyes. ''thats up to mom'' danny said looking at maddie. ''well they will get suspisous and ask so yea either way you have to stay home'' maddie said ''and sence you might get lonely ill let danny stay home to but sam and tucker will bring the work he has to do here for school to keep his grades where they are'' maddie added.

''hey can i get something to eat im starved using alittle energy without eating takes alot more outa me'' dakota said. a moment later dakota litterly almost bit dannys hand off she was that hungry. ''danny can you get sam to apologize to me for saying the mean lie'' dakota asked danny with huge teary eyes and a small smile and random doggy ears. ''ok i cant say no to that ill call her'' danny said before he took a cell phone outa nowhere then called sam. ''hello?'' sam said from the other line. ''yea sam can you come over real quick'' danny said ''yea be over in a minute'' sam said before she walked through the fentons front door. ''yea?'' sam said not realising dakota on the couch. ''dakota wanted you to say sorry to her shes still kinda upset from that ''lie'' she likes to call it'' danny said pointing to dakota. ''woah who did a number on her?'' sam said trying to avoid saying sorry. ''sam..'' danny said glaring at sam ''alright alright im sorry dakota for saying you where evil and annoying'' sam said in defeat. ''i forgive you sammy'' dakota said with a sly grin on her face ''and dont think i wont stop pranking you i got a big one in my head anyway danny you know that freeze power you have?'' dakota said ''yea why?'' danny asked ''this is what i hit spectra with'' dakota said before her hand had fire in her hand it was a circle and yellow. ''wow you got fire powers'' danny said amazed ''yep my ocean ones turned into fire'' dakota said. ''and i learned that the phantom phreeze makes healing faster to the point you can move with cuts'' dakota said grinning. danny used the phantom phreeze on dakotas cuts and she could move.


	8. Sweet Halfa World

Later....

Dakota checked if anyone was around then pressed a button then dani and her room turned into a concert stage. ''HEY em i got the stage up! bring out your guitar and drummer ill sing'' dakota said into a cellphone ''okay im here'' ember said. ''DANNY!'' dakota yelled downstairs. ''coming!'' danny said before he walked in the room and saw ember and her band on stage then dakota went ghost and got on stage. ''HELLO FENTON FAMILY ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!'' dakota said into the microphone. ''hey jazz,dani come in here!'' danny said. then jazz and dani walked in and saw dakota wasnt in her phantom suit anymore she had a black bandana on with a leather jacket with the DP symbol on it with white and black boots on with a white skirt with a keychain hanging off thats the DP symbol in black. ''HELLO PEOPLE!'' ember said in the microphone. dakota gave ember a list of songs she wanted to do one was a really specail one at the end. first ember told her band to play the tune for ''im strange and i like it''. ''dakota started to sing the song and she sounded exactly like the real person who made the song. after a few songs they got to the lost one. dakota jumped down and wispered something in dannys ear. ''oh that would be fun'' danny said before he changed to phantom and flew up on stage and anouther microphone popped outa nowhere. the band started playing the tune for electropop.

Danny: Hey Girl Whats your name luv i see your game its ok i do it to make me wana play with you

Dakota: Well boy sign the line fools like you dont waste my time i aint gana play with you are you gana follow through

Danny:Step inside we'll take a ride bonnie clyde you and i we can do this do or die why dont we just take a drive

Dakota:Sounds gangsta im game sir well play the prankster using up this bar we play then we make our getaway

Danny:electropop hot funk addiction when i cant stop

Dakotai may be your sweet spot take me to your candy shop

A moment later they finished the song and all the fentons where in the room. that was fun dakota said who now ripped the concert clothes she had on to have her normal phantom suit back on. ''hey danny im gana go flying for awhile kay? and dont think you got rid of me that easily!'' dakota said before she jumped and hugged dannyand kissed him on the cheek before waving and phaised through the window she floated in one space then flew around and made the dp symbol in the air with the smoke blast and made some ecto works before flying off into the sunset. ''what is with girl phantoms and flying off dramaticly?'' danny said watching dakota until she became a small dot in the orange sun...

Later......

Uhh yea that was dramatic so??????? i got revenge on spectra i beat her to the bone hey danny i got an idea to help finish this fan fiction what if we all fly off into the night next to each other how awsome is that????'' dakota said. ''not bad lets do it'' danny said before all three halfs transformed and flew off into the night...

**NOW IM DONE! wow i liked it srry about no spaces im not a space person o_o well anyway next im gana do them in the holidays first up halloween!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
